Invisible Chains
by AstralMaiden
Summary: It was a night of Christmas when a used-to-be-gangster meet a girl along the way that change his whole life. And after 2 years, they met again in a high school but then, the girl he met before was now turned into a complete different person. And hides a deep secret with shocking mysterious as they got invovled in another dimension. NALU AU


**Author: Hey guys! Nice to meet you again! It's been a long time ever since I posted another story! I was inspired to do this by the opening song of FMA 'AGAIN' by YUI. **

**I'm so sorry if this chapter was very short! But I promise to make longer chapters after this.**

**By the way I changed my pen name :p**

**~AstralMaiden**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**December 25, X789**

In a cold night of winter, a pink-haired boy trudges down in the streets of Magnolia, wearing a raven blue jacket and black pants with a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair is pink and his eyes were flashed open, showing off the deep color of his onyx eyes, glaring whoever stands in his way.

The people around noticed it and started to move away as far as they can, not wanting to be part of any trouble in the very day of Christmas Eve.

Scanning the area with his eyes, the boy could see people giving presents and happily enjoying the cool sensation of the cold season. But unfortunately, Natsu Dragneel wasn't one of them.

Instead, he was the opposite of those who liked this very special day.

The rosy-haired boy took a deep sigh as he pulled his scarf closer to his neck; burying his face before he continued to walk through out the white cottoned ground. A gust of winter air passed through him, feeling a slight chill ran down in his spines.

"Damn cold" Natsu muttered under his breathe "Making things worst" he said.

Passing through the snowy road, Natsu continued to move his feet until he reached the park. It was midnight so probably there's no one around here except him.

_'Oh yeah, who would even go to this place when everyone is at home, celebrating'_

The thought made him chuckle a bit but immediately replaced by something.

_'Home…'_

The word keeps replaying in his mind like a never ending ferris wheel. Sure, he had a family but that was in the past. He was alone now and there's no point of going home when he had no one who waits for him to come and celebrate this stupid day.

Everything is now gone and he is to blame.

Natsu sat in a bench under an old tree which covered in snow, but he doesn't care. All he wanted was to spend some lone time.

The once happy and energetic child before became a cold person over the years of suffering from a deep wound. A wound that was still fresh until now and no one could heal it even himself. He wasn't the person who became right now until a certain incident that he realized that this day was nothing but a stupid occasion.

He hated Christmas ever since his father died during the winter holidays from a car accident when he was 8. He could clearly remember the painful memories that he buried deep in his mind.

He was only a child back then when it all happened, he and Igneel was on their way home after they went to a grocery store to buy ingredients for their incoming celebration of the christmas eve.

Igneel was driving and Natsu was seated at the back.

They were only laughing and playing jokes when suddenly; a large truck came in front of them that cause Igneel to stir the wheel and bumped into another car.

On that day, his world fell into nothingness…

"Hey" someone taps his shoulder "Are you okay?" the unknown person asks.

The boy looked up to see a girl, maybe the same age as him right now. She was wearing a brown long sleeved jacket and orange mini skirt with a pair of long white socks that was up to her thighs. She had also a short, blonde hair the reached up to her shoulders and two big brown innocent that looks up to him.

He didn't know this person fully but there was a voice in his mind telling him that he could trust her.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for worrying" Natsu said and stood up. The unknown blonde smiled at him.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were dead or something haha" She laughs awkwardly.

"Dead? I'm not dead you know, I'm just sitting that's all"

"But, you were covered in snow…" She pointed her finger to his pink hair.

Yup, she's right. There was a snow above his head. He must have forgotten that it was already snowing because he was completely dazed into hisown thoughts.

Natsu quickly removed it out before looking back at the girl. Shoving his hands inside his pockets, he stared at her for a second and sighed. He never really spoke and when he did, he was mean. He didn't like to get along with people. But this time, it was different.

"You're weird…" He whispered quietly "Why are you here anyway?" Natsu asked further.

The girl's expression fell into a bittersweet smile and said "I'm just taking a walk for a bit" She muttered, lowering her head.

"In the middle of the night? Aren't girls like you supposed to be celebrating with their parents? It's dangerous outside especially when times like this" He stated and the girl frowned even more.

"Umm…yeah but..." She trailed off trying to say something she couldn't point out.

"But, what?" Now, curiousty killed the cat.

"Er… Nothing! Never mind what I said haha" A forced laugh escape from her lips. Natsu could immedaitely tell from the way she acts that she was hiding something, but that doesn't matter to him. After all, it's not his bussiness to meddle someone's life like he was trying to do.

"Oh..o-okay?"

"By the way I'm Lucy!" The said girl and held out her hands into a form of a hand shake with a smile plastered on her beautiful features. The teenage boy blushed at her and looked away, trying to hide his raging red face. His heart skipped a beat whenever he tried an eye to eye contact with her but he couldn't. Her face was just too innocent that made him blush even harder.

"Natsu, N-Natsu Dragneel" He stuttered.' _Damn it Natsu! Stop Blushing! '_He mentally yelled at the back of his mind.

"Wow! Cool! I like your name!"The blonde grinned.

And that was the first time he had gotten a complement from a girl.

"Hey are you sick? You looked red" Lucy said and touched his fore head. Natsu stiffened at the sudden contact and quickly stepped backwards.

"N-No! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Okay, if you say so" She smiled again.

Natsu didn't want to admit it aloud but Lucy had one of the prettiest smiles he had ever seen in his whole life.

Then suddenly, a sound of phone ringing interrupted his thoughts and Lucy. The blonde flicked her phone open and

"Yeah...Okay…Gotcha…Bye" Lucy said on the line and hung up her phone before shoving it inside her small bag.

"Hey Natsu, I'd better get going now! I hope we meet again"

"Yeah, same here" After that, Lucy left him. To say he was kind of disappointed when he felt she wasn't here anymore. Her presence was very warm just like a fire which made him feel comfortable like _he's home…_

"Lucy huh? I hope we meet again soon…" Natsu whispered and smiled.

That night was the best Christmas he ever had. And he'll promise that they'll meet up again someday.

.

**End of Chapter 1**

.

* * *

**Author: So how was it? Bad or good? Please make sure to review and add it on your favorites. Sorry for the grammatical errors! I love you guys!**

**~AstralMaiden**


End file.
